


为了烤肉……？

by Rye_Drop



Category: ChroNoiR, vtuber
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Summary: 梗是前两天两人小号的调情
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	为了烤肉……？

第二次去烤肉的时候葛叶还一幅浑然不觉的样子，盘腿坐在搭档对面快乐地等食吃，等到发现叶完全没有帮他烤肉的意思才哼哼了两声：“你认真的吗？要看诚意。”  
“当然咯，”叶笑眯眯地吞下一块肉，“我什么时候骗过你。”  
“哈！”葛叶大笑一声，亮出手机屏幕上雷欧的关注页，得意地看着搭档。  
但叶只是平静地表示自己看到了，烤肉的动作没停，悦耳的滋滋声勾引着吸血鬼的舌头。  
“这还不算？”他垮在桌上。  
“这也太普通了，”叶喝了口清酒，把牛舌在酱料里蘸了蘸，干脆放下筷子，“做点别的吧。”  
葛叶警惕地看了他一会儿：“你想干嘛？”  
“热吗？”叶反问。  
包间里冷气其实开得很足，但毕竟有个烤肉炉在干活，温度确实有些超出舒适温度了。葛叶不知怎么从这个问题里听出来了点危险的信号，一时迟疑着没回答。叶并不在意，起身绕过挡在两人之间的矮桌，按住想往后缩的吸血鬼的肩膀，欺身靠近他，笑着提议：“做给我看吧？”  
“哈——？！”  
他后仰得太厉害，但这次叶松开了手，失去支撑的吸血鬼跌在榻榻米上，半晌才收回腿，试图用一只膝盖拦住搭档。但叶侧身躲过他往前爬了两步，整个人罩在他上方：“呐？”  
葛叶试图抗议：“这里可是——”他想要看看包间门有没有关上，可视线完全被搭档占据了，只能慌张地找了个感觉上相对来说不那么敏感的地方落目，过了好一会儿他才发现自己正死死盯着叶的眼睛。  
但那双眼睛此刻和“纯洁”可一点都沾不上边。  
“葛叶想吃肉吧？”叶往下压了压身体，轻飘飘的尾音融化在两人相交的唇舌间。他吻得并不温柔，葛叶也回应得乱七八糟，牙齿时不时撞在唇上，等到终于引来对方的痛呼了，才稍稍慢下节奏。叶安抚地舔吻着身下人有些渗血的嘴唇：“想要吗？”  
要肉还是要做？  
葛叶没回答，伸手想把同伴拉下来离自己更近一点。但叶撑起身体居高临下地看着他，重复之前的提议：“做给我看吧。”  
“……我不会啊。”他说得有点委屈，不知道是为没得到的亲吻还是因为发现对方真的想让他在高级烤肉店的包间里自慰。  
叶弯下腰亲了亲吸血鬼的耳垂，一只手拉开了他的腰带，轻轻擦过前面的小鼓包，直接绕到后面的小口上，隔着内裤布料揉了揉。  
葛叶被激得一颤，死死搂着搭档，脸也埋在对方颈窝里，完全没了对地点的顾虑，反倒有些催促地用腿蹭了蹭叶的腰。但不管怎么沉迷爱欲，突然伸进内裤里抵在穴口的硅胶还是让他吓了一跳。  
“什……？”  
“嘘，”叶掰开吸血鬼缠在自己肩上的手，一边低声说话一边把那东西送进穴道，“声音太大会被外面的服务生听到哦。”  
原本已经忘掉自己身处何方的葛叶被拉回现实，门外偶尔的脚步声在他灵敏的鼓膜上聒噪着，服务生在隔壁包间的声音像是就在耳边。可身下的动静拉扯着他的注意力：那只是个小球，温热的甬道接受了它的存在，不受控制地收缩着，将它往更深的地方推去。  
他不喜欢有别的东西进来。  
但叶没给他抱怨的机会，几乎刚确定小球顺利进入就起身离开，坐在原本属于葛叶的和椅上，靠着椅背看他：“做给我看。”  
葛叶有些气闷地往下伸手。他知道叶也起反应了，他的呼吸和自己比起来根本乱得不相上下，但叶就可以装出一幅无关紧要的样子，自己却躺在榻榻米上衣衫不整，后面还被塞了个莫名其——  
叶低头在手机上摆弄了一会儿，那个刚刚还人畜无害的东西突然嗡嗡地响起来，高频振动带来一波冲顶的酥麻，吸血鬼猛地弓起腰，小腹毫无节奏地收缩着，身体像坏掉了一样突然所有机能都不归自己控制，只能勉强适应从未体验过的过量快感，过了好一会儿他才发出声音：“不要——哈啊，不行……太多了，叶……！”  
叶还坐在原地，完全没有理会他的话。  
葛叶眨了眨眼睛，泪水被挤出眼眶后落在榻榻米上，他才看清了叶的样子。他像觉得热似的解开了领口的扣子，腿间的情况也并不平静。葛叶舔舔刚才磕破的唇沿，在血腥气里找回了一点理智。叶盯着他的嘴唇，但吸血鬼没再伸出舌头，只是挑衅地盯着他，把裤子胡乱扒拉下去，握住了自己已经硬得发痛的阴茎。  
刚开始他还能强撑着看着男友、不让自己不发出暧昧的声音，也尽力无视了下身传来黏糊的声音，但后面的甬道不停蠕动，终于把跳蛋送到了他敏感的那一点。  
“咕呜……”  
所有的感官都被灭顶的快感消除了，葛叶在榻榻米上蜷成一团，大口喘着气，潮红的脸蛋和小腹上沾满的黏液让人觉得可怜又……无法控制地生起施虐欲。  
叶看着他被突如其来的高潮送上顶端，看着他享受快感后有些茫然的眼睛，又看着他被仍然没有停下的跳蛋折磨得落下眼泪：“好痛……”  
那不是痛，是身体进入不应期后还被强行挑动神经时对快感的反应，他的身体不能分辨舒服和痛了。  
但叶没有放过他。他终于靠近了被高潮搞得一团糟的男友，哑着声音说：“乖孩子，多谢款待。”  
葛叶还分不出神应付他，自己把手指伸进穴道里想把小球拽出来，却在半路被叶拽着手腕压在头顶。他挣不开，扭着身体想逃，哭腔也压不住了：“放开我！好痛，把它拿走，我不要它……拿走呜……”  
“那要什么？”  
“要你——呜！”  
叶只用男友刚射出来的东西潦草地抹了抹穴口就捅了进去，吸血鬼的穴道只能勉强把东西含下，跳蛋却被挤到了最深的地方。葛叶没意识到自己被肉棒擦过前列腺的瞬间就射了第二次，他只知道太多了，快感太多了，摩擦太多了，还有叶的声音……  
“嘘……没事了，没事了。”  
“放屁！”他哭着想挣脱叶按着自己的手，但连着两次高潮消耗了太多体力，何况身体里还含着叶鼓胀的阴茎，还有那个小球，它抵在叶的硬物和自己的软肉中间，仍然执行着自己的功能，“让它停……求你，太多了……”吸血鬼胡乱央求着，又无师自通地开始讨好男友，“我只想要你，让它出去！”  
但叶只是温柔地吻着他：“我知道，马上就好了。”  
他拉开葛叶想并拢的腿，大力在男友甬道里抽插着，肉体碰撞合着体液发出黏糊的拍打声，在他的低喘和葛叶的哭叫里显得尤其淫靡。他肏得很快，每每顶到深处的时候跳蛋震动着碰到前端，让他也感受着和葛叶相似的体验。  
叶知道自己在这样的刺激下坚持不了太久，他分出一只手握着葛叶的阴茎，自己在对方的穴道里小幅度顶弄，压下半身咬了咬吸血鬼的唇：“还好吗？ku酱？”  
葛叶狂乱地摇头，扭着腰想逃开，却被男友死死压在身下。  
叶被他扭得险些射出来，惩罚地往深处撞：“那一起去吧？”  
“射不出来了！变态吗你……呜……”  
“怎么会，”叶放开他，拿过手机按停了跳蛋，开始大开大合地冲刺。他忽视了吸血鬼的敏感点，每一下都撞在最深的地方，一点喘息的机会也不给他留，“不过现在整个烤肉店都知道你在被我肏了吧。”  
“！”突如其来的羞耻感让葛叶不自觉地绷紧了肌肉，后穴紧紧裹住那根发烫的性器，叶没再抗拒软肉的吮吸，最后一挺腰将精液射在了里面。葛叶被烫到似的想往后缩，叶立刻弯腰安抚地吻着他：“好了，没关系，他们听不到的。”  
吸血鬼伸手搂住他，又把脸埋进了他颈窝，湿热的眼泪和汗水混杂着蹭了一脸也不打算出来的样子。叶一只手拍着他的背，一只手伸下去握住他还颤颤巍巍硬着的阴茎，笑着亲了亲他的太阳穴：“这不是还没结束嘛。”  
葛叶最后一次只在男友的抚慰下射出来稀薄的一点黏液，倒是叶险些又被他高潮时后穴的蠕动勾起欲望，只能强忍着退了出去，叹了口气才开始打扫战场。

Plus 虽然后来知道叶确实提前确认过包间的隔音效果、事先租好了包间一整天的使用权、事后也着实吃了个爽，葛叶还是拒绝了以后再去那家店吃烤肉的提议。  
Plus+ 回家后取跳蛋和清理后穴确实花了一番功夫，因为叶想看葛叶连自己的精液带跳蛋一起排出来，虽然吸血鬼真的不想再来了，最后还是没敌过男友的激将法。不管怎么说是顺利弄出来了，真好呢。


End file.
